


Betrifft: Skinny Norris IV

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Betrifft: Skinny Norris [4]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Abuse, Character Study, Child Abuse, Father Figures, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Shippy, Skinny Norris is a traumatized child, Violence, and Cotta wants to help, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Ein paar Wochen sind seit dem ersten Gespräch in Cottas Büro ins Land gegangen. Als es im Haus Norris zu einem unerwarteten Zwischenfall kommt, braucht Skinny Cottas Hilfe vielleicht dringender als je zuvor.





	Betrifft: Skinny Norris IV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serious_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serious_Black/gifts).



> Der letzte Teil!
> 
> As always dedicated to and beta-d by my sister <3

Das zuckende Licht von Streifen- und Krankenwagen erhellte die Straße vor dem Haus von Skinnys Eltern.

Seine Mutter stand am Straßenrand neben dem Krankenwagen und sprach mit beinahe hysterischer Stimme auf einen Polizisten ein. Sie redete laut genug, dass es vermutlich auch noch alle Nachbarn mitbekamen – sowohl die, die bereits neugierig durch die Gardinen schauten, als auch die, die so taten, als würden sie noch schlafen, die sich aber am nächsten Tag garantiert bei der ersteren Gruppe darüber informieren würden, was ‚der Norris-Junge‘ jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte.

Skinny wollte sich die Ohren zu halten. Er hockte auf den Stufen vor der Haustür und rauchte, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch, und schienen nicht einmal damit aufzuhören, als er die Fingernägel in die Handfläche grub.

Um ihn herum liefen einige Polizisten, ins Haus, und wieder hinaus, doch keiner beachtete ihn weiter.

Er hatte die ersten Beamten gebeten, Cotta zu informieren, und dann geschwiegen. Und bisher hatten sie ihn auch in Ruhe gelassen. Sie hatten sich stattdessen um seinen Vater gekümmert, der nur bewusstlos war und vielleicht ein paar gebrochene Rippen hatte, und um seine Mutter, die kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen schien.

In diesem Chaos fiel niemandem auf, dass Skinny noch immer auf der Vortreppe hockte, und sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten musste, die Zigarette auf seinem Handrücken auszudrücken. Er stand immer noch unter Strom. Doch er hatte gelernt, dass sich keiner dafür interessierte, solange er sich ruhig verhielt. Und oft nicht einmal, wenn er es nicht tat.

Er drückte den Stummel auf der Treppenstufe aus, und hielt instinktiv Ausschau nach der inzwischen vertrauten Silhouette von Cotta, doch der war nirgendwo zu sehen. Enttäuschung machte sich in Skinny breit, ein unerwartetes Gefühl, schließlich war er früher immer froh gewesen, wenn es gerade _nicht_ Cotta war, der ihn bei irgendeiner Dummheit erwischte. Doch jetzt fehlte ihm die beruhigende Präsenz.

Die kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte ihn aus. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich denken, dass Cotta jedes Mal angerannt kommen würde, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war. Und schon gar nicht bei sowas.

Schließlich war es ein großer Unterschied, ob man seine Aggression an sich selbst ausließ, oder ob man seinen Vater die Treppe hinunter stieß. Die letzten Wochen hin oder her, darüber würde nicht einmal Cotta hinweg sehen können. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich irgendwann zufällig auf dem Revier begegnen, wenn sie Skinny zur Vernehmung schleiften, und Cotta würde ihn bloß enttäuscht ansehen. Er wollte lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken, warum ihm bei der Vorstellung übel wurde.

Gerade, als er mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich einfach zu verdrücken, einfach abzuhauen und Rocky Beach vielleicht endgültig hinter sich zu lassen, kamen zwei Uniformierte zielgerichtet auf ihn zu.

„Du bist der Sohn, Skinner Norris, richtig?“, fragte einer der beiden.

Anscheinend war er neu in der Stadt, sonst hätte er nicht so fragen müssen. Es verschaffte Skinny normalerweise eine bittere Genugtuung zu wissen, dass er auf dem ganzen Revier bekannt war. Doch heute hätte es ihn nicht weniger kümmern können.

Mit einem müden Nicken stand er auf, und klopfte sich umständlich die Klamotten ab.

„Na, dann erzähl mal. Deine Mutter sagt, du wärst das gewesen“, sagte der andere Polizist ruppig. „Deine Rechte kennst du ja.“

Skinny atmete tief durch, und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er den Beamten erzählen sollte. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagte, war er am Arsch. Wenn er die halbe Wahrheit sagte, auch. Und wenn er log, sowieso. Die üblichen Zukunftsaussichten eben.

Er versuchte abzuschätzen, wie viel Wahrheit er sagen musste, damit die Lügen möglichst nicht mehr auffielen, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich zerplatzen, so wild surrten die Bilder, Gedanken und Gefühle dort hin und her.

Der eine Polizist, der neue, warf seinem Kollegen einen raschen Blick zu. Und auch mit dem Chaos in seinem Hirn, den konnte Skinny ohne Probleme deuten. Sie überlegten gerade, ob es überhaupt Sinn ergab, ihm zuzuhören, oder ob sie ihn nicht einfach direkt in die Zelle stecken sollten.

Wieder kam Skinny der Gedanke an Flucht. Wenn er sich nach links drehte und am Haus vorbei nach hinten lief, konnte er durch den Garten und hinter die Hecke verschwinden, bevor irgendjemand wusste, was überhaupt passierte. Halbherzig verlagerte er sein Gewicht, um sich den Start zu erleichtern.

Eine Hand legte sich mit sanftem Druck auf Skinnys rechte Schulter, und er wirbelte herum, schon halb auf einen Angriff gefasst. Doch als er das vertraute Gesicht sah, entspannte er sich. Cotta stand hinter ihm. Sofort verpuffte der Fluchtinstinkt, und er fragte sich lieber nicht, wieso.

„Ist dir was passiert, Skinny?“, erkundigte Cotta sich.

Ein Teil der Nervosität in Skinny legte sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war äußerst bewusst, dass Cotta sich zu allererst nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigte, und sich nicht besonders dafür zu interessieren schien, was eigentlich geschehen war.

„Mir gehts… soweit gut“, sagte er leise. Das war nicht mal komplett gelogen. Es war auch nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber Cotta würde schon wissen, was er damit anfangen sollte.

Ehrlicher konnte Skinny in diesem Moment einfach nicht sein. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt in seinen üblichen Sarkasmus verfallen, den Cotta anscheinend zuverlässig zu deuten wusste, doch heute fehlte ihm sogar dazu die Kraft. Die letzte Stunde hatte ihn müde und ausgelaugt zurück gelassen.

„Inspektor...“, setzte einer der Beamten an.

„Ich bin außer Dienst“, schnitt Cotta ihm harsch das Wort ab, und fuhr dann freundlicher fort: „Ich bin nur als moralische Unterstützung hier.“

Skinny merkte, dass Cotta dabei ihn anschaute, und nicht seine Kollegen. Er sah zu Cotta. Sie waren beinahe gleich groß, doch er hatte immer das Gefühl, zu ihm aufschauen zu müssen. Noch so etwas, das er sich weigerte, allzu genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Misstrauisch suchte er in Cottas Gesicht nach einem Zeichen von Unehrlichkeit, von Täuschung, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fand er nichts. Nicht mal das befürchtete Mitleid. Skinny war gut darin geworden, Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten. Beim Zusammenleben mit seinen Eltern, mit seinem Vater, konnte eine winzige Veränderung der Mimik die Vorwarnung sein, die es ihm ermöglichte, rechtzeitig das Weite zu suchen.

Doch alles, was er bei Cotta sehen konnte, war eine _Wärme_ , die ihm nicht ganz geheuer war, wenn er ehrlich war.

Gleichzeitig war es beruhigend, zu wissen, dass er einmal, einmal im Leben, nicht verurteilt wurde. Noch nicht. Vielleicht würde Cotta ihn anders ansehen, wenn er wüsste, was gerade geschehen war. Doch vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde es nichts daran ändern.

Und so traf er eine Entscheidung. Eine Entscheidung, die noch vor wenigen Wochen völlig undenkbar gewesen wäre.

Mit einem angespannten Nicken sah er von Cotta weg zurück zu den eingesetzten Beamten.

Er atmete tief durch, um seine eigene Unruhe unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und sagte: „Es war Notwehr.“

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter verkrampfte sich, und ein bitteres Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Damit hatte Cotta wohl nicht gerechnet. Dabei sollte er doch mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, was für ein Scheißkerl Skinnys Vater war.

Die beiden uniformierten Polizisten sahen sich an, dann machte der kleinere der beiden, der Neue, ein paar Notizen.

„Kannst das genauer erläutern?“, fragte der größere nach.

Und wieder lief die Szene vor Skinnys innerem Auge ab.

-

Sein Vater kam die Treppe hinauf, als Skinny gerade sein Zimmer verließ. Er sah das Gesicht seines Vaters, und er wusste, dass es zu spät zum Weglaufen war. Egal, was er tat, es konnte nur auf eine Art enden.

"Kiffst du da drin schon wieder?", fragte sein Vater, doch eigentlich bedeutete der Satz nichts. Wenn Skinny nicht zufällig gerade mal wieder nach Gras riechen würde, hätte er irgendetwas anderes gefunden. Die abgetretenen Stiefel, die halbvolle Vodkaflasche, die aus seiner Jackentasche lugte, die Haare, die schon längst mal wieder geschnitten werden müssten. Irgendwas fand sein Vater immer, wenn er wollte.

Skinny antworte nicht, sondern versuchte, sich einfach wortlos an seinem Vater vorbei zu schieben. Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung wusste er, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, aber er probierte es trotzdem immer wieder.

Einen Augenblick später hielt ihn eine Hand am Kragen, und die andere klatschte wie ein nasses Handtuch über sein Gesicht. Noch ging es lediglich um die Geste, nicht darum, ihm tatsächlich Schmerz zuzufügen.

„Antworte mir gefälligst!“

Noch so ein Satz ohne Bedeutung. Wenn er geantwortet hätte, hätte ihn sein Vater entweder der Lüge bezichtigt, oder seinen Tonfall als Beleidigung aufgefasst. Wenn er sauer war, konnte man es ihm nicht recht machen. Er suchte bloß nach einem Grund, seinen Ärger an Skinny auszulassen.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde musste Skinny sich entscheiden. Er konnte den Kopf einziehen und beten, dass das Unwetter schnell weiter zog, oder er sah zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus kam, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater sich bis zu seiner Rückkehr beruhigt hatte.

Er dachte an die Rasierklinge, die Cotta inzwischen sicherlich weggeworfen hatte. An die Telefonnummer in seinem Handy. An einen Bekannten, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldete, und bei dem er bestimmt pennen konnte.

„Ja, tu ich. Und?“ Er wusste ganz genau, dass das die falsche Antwort war, und dass sein Tonfall schon fast an Selbstmord grenzte. Doch unter seiner Haut staute sich schon seit Tagen eine Aggression, die er einfach nicht los wurde.

Er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig, die Muskeln anzuspannen, bevor die Faust seines Vaters mit seiner Niere kollidierte. Mit einem scharfen Einatmen krümmte er sich zusammen, und versuchte, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Er spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern zu brodeln begann, und seine Wahrnehmung verengte sich, bis er nur noch das verhasste Gesicht vor sich sehen konnte.

Mit einer unkoordinierten Bewegung riss er den Arm seines Vaters von sich weg. Er bekam kaum mit, dass ihm der Kragen des T-Shirts in den Hals schnitt. Offenbar hatte er seinen Vater überrumpelt, denn noch bevor dieser erneut mit der Faust ausholen konnte, stieß Skinny ihn von sich.

Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er beobachten, wie sein Vater auf der obersten Stufe das Gleichgewicht verlor, und rückwärts die Treppe hinunter stürzte. Wie von weit weg konnte er seine Mutter schreien hören.

Als wäre er festgewachsen blieb er einfach stehen. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Mutter zu seinem Vater lief, dass sie etwas zu ihm hinauf rief, doch die Worte erreichten ihn nicht.

Schließlich war er einfach die Treppe hinunter gegangen, und hatte sich vor das Haus gesetzt, während seine Mutter die Polizei gerufen haben musste.

-

Langsam und stockend erzählte Skinny, was passiert war. Jedes Mal, wenn die Worte auf seiner Zunge zu schwer wurden, wenn die Wahrheit ihm wie ein Knebel im Mund steckte, war es Cotta, der ihn wortlos zum Weiterreden aufforderte. Nicht mit Ungeduld oder Druck, sondern mit der Versicherung, dass ihm jemand zuhörte. Dass ihn jemand _hörte_.

Doch mit jedem Satz sah Cotta auch nach mehr unterdrücktem Zorn aus, und zuerst hatte Skinny Angst, dass er sauer auf ihn war. Doch dann begriff er, dass sich die Wut gegen seinen Vater richtete, und die Erkenntnis verschlug ihm für einen Moment die Sprache.

Es war lange her, dass Skinny das letzte Mal über seine Eltern geredet hatte, und noch länger, seit es jemanden interessiert hatte. Die meisten Freunde, die er gehabt hatte, hatten ähnliche Geschichten erzählt. Damals hatten sie manchmal darüber gelacht, dass man in einer beliebigen Gruppe jugendlicher Rumtreiber keinen Stein werfen konnte, ohne mindestens eine Person zu treffen, die zuhause geschlagen wurde.

Doch heute war ihm überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute. Denn abgesehen von dem, was er selbst heute getan hatte, rückte Cottas Reaktion das Verhältnis zwischen Skinny und seinen Eltern in ein anderes Licht. Für Skinny war die Situation immer scheiße, aber auch irgendwie normal gewesen, Als hätte er es nicht anders verdient. Schließlich war er alles andere als einfach. Und je älter er wurde, und je öfter die Polizei vor der Tür stand, desto weniger einfacher war es. Doch Cottas Gesicht sagte etwas anderes, und plötzlich konnte Skinny nicht mehr reden.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren kämpfte er mit den Tränen. Vor fast zehn Jahren hatte er das erste Mal versucht, von zuhause wegzulaufen. Und seit dem war es nicht besser geworden. Seitdem war es immer nur abwärts gegangen. Den Weg hinunter, den Cotta ihm so drastisch aufgezeigt hatte, und der nur an einem Ort enden konnte.

Widerstandslos ließ er zu, dass Cotta einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn zu sich zog. Er fühlte sich hilflos, wie ein Kind, ein Gefühl, dass ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aber er hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu wehren, und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war – was er eigentlich schon aus Prinzip nie war – fühlte er sich in diesem Augenblick sicherer, als er es seit langem getan hatte.

Er achtete nicht mehr auf die beiden eingesetzten Polizisten, und war auf dem besten Wege, das ganze Chaos um sich herum auszublenden.

„Du kommst mir nicht mehr ins Haus!“, drang das Keifen seiner Mutter aus einiger Entfernung zu ihm durch.

Müde zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern und versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Für heute war das sowieso der Plan gewesen. Doch so wie sie klang, war es durchaus möglich, dass er jetzt unwiderruflich rausgeflogen war. Mit einer Hand griff er automatisch nach dem Riemen seines Rucksacks, den er in letzter Zeit immer mit sich herum trug. Alles Wichtige war darin, da er nie genau wusste, ob und wann er wieder nach Hause gehen würde. Jetzt war es möglicherweise alles, was er noch hatte.

Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, und er nickte ruckartig. Das war es also. Der Moment, in dem endgültig allein war. Cotta schien die Veränderung in seiner Stimmung zu spüren, und zog seinen Arm zurück. Doch er machte keinen Anstalten, auf Abstand zu Skinny zu gehen.

„Hast du einen Platz…“, setzte einer der Beamten an, nur, um erneut von Cotta unterbrochen zu werden.

„Er kommt mit zu mir“, sagte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Skinny traute seinen Ohren kaum. Er konnte das unmöglich richtig verstanden haben.

„Inspektor…“ Der Beamte klang unsicher. Doch ein Blick in Cottas Gesicht überzeugte ihn davon, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten. Sein Ausdruck sagte ganz deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

„Vorausgesetzt, das ist in Ordnung für dich“, wandte Cotta sich an Skinny, viel ruhiger, als er mit seinen Kollegen umgegangen war.

Der war noch immer sprachlos. Stumm nickte er, und versuchte, den Kloß herunter zu schlucken, der sich gerade in seinem Hals bildete.

Die Situation kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Er stieß seinen Vater die Treppe hinunter, und Cotta tauchte nicht bloß auf, um ihn zu unterstützen, sondern er bot ihm auch noch einen Schlafplatz in seinem Haus an?

Er versuchte, sich zu bedanken, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Seid ihr hier fertig?“, erkundigte Cotta sich bei den Beamten. Als diese nickten, winkte er Skinny. „Na komm, lass uns abhauen.“

Immer noch schweigend und unfähig, die Entwicklung so ganz zu verstehen, folgte Skinny Cotta zu dessen Privatwagen.

Cotta telefonierte, und auch wenn es sich vielleicht nicht gehörte, hörte Skinny zu.

„Hey, Caroline“, begann Cotta, als sich auf der anderen Seite eine Frauenstimme meldete, „Magst du das Gästezimmer fertig machen? Wir haben hier einen kleinen Notfall.“

Skinny konnte die Erwiderung nicht verstehen, doch der Tonfall klang freundlich. Kurz fragte er sich ohne wirkliches Interesse, wer diese ‚Caroline‘ war, entschied dann jedoch, dass er es ja früh genug erfahren würde.

Cotta öffnete den Kofferraum seines Wagens, und bedeutete Skinny, den Rucksack hinein zu legen. Einen Moment zögerte er. Er gab seinen Rucksack generell ungern aus der Hand, doch jetzt natürlich erst recht. Doch er gab sich einen Ruck. Schließlich hatte Cotta vor, ihn bei sich zuhause einzuquartieren, da konnte er sich wohl für ein paar Minuten von seinem Rucksack trennen.

„Du hast doch keine Katzenhaarallergie, oder?“, fragte Cotta ihn über das Autodach hinweg.

Skinny konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Umständlich stieg er ein, und verlor dabei fast die Vodkaflasche, an die er schon gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Cotta musste sie gesehen haben, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

Er startete einfach den Wagen, und fuhr an den Streifenwagen vorbei, die immer noch halb die Straße blockierten.

Skinny beobachtete im Außenspiegel, wie das Haus hinter ihnen kleiner wurde.

„Meine Schwester freut sich schon, dich kennen zu lernen“, sagte Cotta mit unerwarteter Heiterkeit, und Skinny hatte das Gefühl, zu träumen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe drüben auf fanfiktion.de versprochen, dass wir Skinny auf einem aufsteigenden Ast verlassen, und hiermit tun wir das. Er hat die Chance, sein Leben zu ändern. Was er daraus macht? Keine Ahnung.
> 
> Vielleicht küsst mich irgendwann noch mal die Muse, wie es mit ihm weitergeht, aber bis dahin wende ich mich jetzt erstmal anderen Geschichten (aber nicht notwendigerweise anderen Charakteren!) zu :)


End file.
